Don't Share Your Smile
by winecoup137
Summary: Kau harus benar-benar menjaga apa yang kau punya Sungmin-ah / Layaknya putaran film yang di-rewind, sekelebat bayangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat sepulang sekolah berputar begitu saja di kepala Sungmin. / Kau milikku, Min. Dan janganlah berharap bahwa pangeranmu akan datang merebutmu dariku. / Ani.. aniyo. Aku tidak akan mengandung anaknya. Tidak. Tidak akan. / KyuMin / BL / MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T**

**YAOI, Boy Boy**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Annyeong.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Kanada. Bangapseumnida" aku membungkukkan badanku memberi salam pada mereka.

"KYAA.. tampan sekali..! Aku ingin menjadi namjachingunya !"

"Ah.. kalau aku mempunyai seme sepertinya, aku bersedia menjadi uke selamanya."

Hah, selalu saja seperti itu, bosan aku mendengarnya. Dasar. Yah.. walaupun aku bukanlah penyuka yeoja, tidak namja tidak yeoja mereka sama saja. Mana mau aku menyukai namja seperti mereka. Begini-begini aku mempunyai kriteria tersendiri yang pantas menjadi namjachinguku. Dan ingat, aku hanya butuh seorang uke! Bukan seorang seme!

Huh? Mwo? Namjachingu? Yah.. untuk sekolah khusus namja, kata namjachingu tidaklah sesuatu hal yang tabu bagi mereka termasuk aku.

Begitu aku menegakkan badanku kembali, ku edarkan pandanganku dari sudut ruang kelas yang satu ke sudut yang lain. Heh.. tak kupedulikan tatapan penuh nafsu yang datang dari para namja menjijikkan itu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sesosok ciptaan Tuhan yang entah kenapa menarik pandanganku. Ku arahkan mataku padanya tetapi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Aku ingin matanya yang indah dibalik kacamata jelek itu menatapku sekali saja. Tapi untuk sekedar melirik satu detik padaku pun ia tidak mau. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di luar sana sampai-sampai dia tak memperhatikanku yang tampan ini.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, silakan duduk di bangkumu. Kau bisa duduk disebelah Lee Sungmin-ssi. Karena itu satu-satunya bangku yang kosong" kata seonsaengnim ini kepadaku seraya menunjukkan arah bangku itu berada.

'Oh, jadi dia Lee Sungmin..'. 'Menarik' . Tak sengaja kukeluarkan seringaianku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun..

"Hei.. lihat! Walaupun menyeringai dia tetap saja tampan ! Kyaa..!"

'Aish, kenapa teriakan para namja menjijikkan ini yang terdengar'.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Dengan senyum yang tampan ku berjalan. Namun aku merasa kenapa para namja menjijikkan ini menatap tajam pada nae Minnie? . ah itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting aku bisa dekat dengan BunnyMin-ku. Fufufu~

-Kyuhyun POV End-

.

-Sungmin POV-

"Annyeong.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Kanada. Bangapseumnida."

"KYAA.. tampan sekali ! Aku ingin menjadi namjachingunya !"

"Ah.. kalau aku mempunyai seme sepertinya, aku bersedia menjadi uke selamanya."

Hah, selalu saja seperti itu. Bosan aku mendengarnya. Dasar. Kenapa mereka rela mnyerahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk orang sepertinya.

Namja itu melakukan hal yang sama pada murid baru pada umumnya. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku hanya menatap datar padanya. Begitu dia menegakkan badannya sehabis memberi salam, aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku kearah lapangan dengan masih menopang daguku ke tanganku, yah.. sekarang dengan tangan kiriku. Malas aku melihatnya. Memang aku akui bahwa murid baru itu tampan, namun dia pasti sama saja dengan namja-namja yang lainnya.

Kulihat beberapa namja, ah bukan, tepatnya seorang namja bermain basket di lapangan sana. Betapa indahnya pemandangan seorang namja yang kulihat sekarang. Senyumnya, tubuhnya, peluhnya.. rasanya semuanya ingin kumiliki sndiri. Yah.. tapi apalah daya. Dia pasti menganggapku aneh. Tapi asal kalian tau saja kalau penampilanku ini sebenarnya adalah kedokku semata. Kalian tau kenapa? Yah.. ini karena aku sudah lelah menjadi namja yang dipuja-puja para namja penuh nafsu. Jangan salahkan aku yang mana kata eomma-namja cantik-sudah dilahirkan dengan sempurna. Lihat saja diriku. Bila aku menyibakkan poniku kesamping sedikit saja, bentuk wajahku yang oval sudah terlihat sempurna. Bila kau mencopot kacamataku, mata foxy-ku akan membuat kalian tidak akan mengedipkan mata beberapa detik. Bila aku membuka dua kancing atasku, kalian pasti akan tergila-gila dengan leher mulus yang kumiliki ini, dan dengan segera ingin memberikan kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya di leherku ini. Bibir plump ku yang merah merekah pun tersembunyi dibalik masker yang selalu kupakai ini, dan jika kalian melihatnya.. kalian pasti ingin melumat dengan kasar bibirku, dan yang terakhir bila kalian melihat tubuhku yang putih dan mulus dibalik kain yang menempel di badanku ini, kuyakin kalian-terutama para seme-pasti tak tahan untuk menyetubuhiku.

Kalian heran mengapa aku seperti senang sekali membeberkan apa yang ada dibalik tubuhku yang seperti 'nerd' kepada kalian? Aku bukannya senang memamerkan , tetapi aku merasa jengah dengan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi. Yah.. itulah apa yang aku dengar dari mereka-mereka yang ingin menjamahku pada saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Nah, kalian pasti sudah tau kan alasanku berpenampilan seperti ini? Haha.

Dan mudah saja aku menggaet namja yang sedari tadi kutatap dengan apa yang kumiliki ini. Namun, asal kalian tau saja aku bukan namja murahan yang rela memberikan tubuhku dengan mudahnya. Aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku yang berharga ini kepada namja yang benar-benar mencintai aku dan yang pasti aku mencintainya.

-Sungmin POV End-

.

.

.

Teng.. teng.. teng.. bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para namja yang berstatus seme maupun uke itu pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Entah itu buru-buru untuk pulang atau sekedar menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing dan menghabiskan semalaman di apartemen kekasihnya, tepatnya di atas ranjang. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**-XII-3-**

-Sungmin POV-

"Hah.. akhirnya mereka keluar juga. Aku lelah sekarang.. sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar disini."

Baru saja aku hendak menutup kelopak mataku, aku merasa ada yang mengganggu acara tidurku. Kutegakkan badanku lagi seraya melepas kacamata, masker dan menyibakkan poniku dilanjutkan dengan melonggarkan kancing dan dasi yang kupakai. Setelah kurasa selesai dengan kegiatan kecilku ini, aku langsung melanjutkan tidurku tadi yang terganggu. Tapi demi keamanan seorang Lee Sungmin, awalnya aku mengarahkan kepalaku menghadap jendela saja, namun kupikir-pikir tak masalah kalau aku tidak melakukannya. Toh, yang lain sudah pulang kan?. Ya. Itu yang melintas di pikiranku.

-Sungmin POV End-

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

'Aish.. gara-gara obat sialan tadi aku jadi tertidur di UKS. Sebaiknya aku segera mengambil tasku dan pulang dari sini'.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apa yang aku pikirkan baru saja. Namun saat aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku mendekati ruang kelas, aku melihat ada orang yang aku kenal.

'Omo, nae Minnie!' teriakku dalam hati. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya. Kupandangi sejenak wajah sempurna ciptaan Tuhan ini. Mulai dari ujung rambut, lalu turun ke.. 'Ah, sayang matanya tertutup'. Turun ke pipinya menuju ke bibir plump-nya yang menggodaku itu. Sejenak aku melupakan status namja kelinci ini. Sayang semua makhluk didepanku ini bukan milikku.

'Ugh.. aku ingin melumatnya ssampai bengkak eoh'. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun segera menyambar bibir 'milikku' ini. Kucium lembut. Namun taklama setelah itu, karena entah aku sudah merasa bosan atau memang dasar aku yang tidak sabaran ini, langsung saja kulumat bibir ini. Kukulum lembut.

"Enngh.. ". Dia membuka sedikit bibirnya. Sehingga aku bisa memasukkan lidahku yang 'kedinginan' ini kedalam gua hangat miliknya. Belum sempat aku menyusuri apa yang ada didalam gua nae Minnie ini, aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup.

"..won..Si..won..ah.."

DEG! Aku pun segera melepas tautanku dengannya. Bukan karena aku takut ketahuan. Namun karena aku muak mendengar nama itu. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar dihatiku. Sakit sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasakan nafasku memburu. Darahku mengalir deras di dalam tubuhku.

"Enngh.."

BRAAK!

-Kyuhyun POV End-

TBC/END?

Hello, this is my old-draft, so please bear with my mistakes :D

Oya, dilanjut atau dihapus? Terserah kalian :)

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Kyumin, Simin**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T+**

**YAOI, Boy Boy, MPREG**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..won..Si..won..ah.."

DEG! Aku pun segera melepas tautanku dengannya. Bukan karena aku takut ketahuan. Namun karena aku muak mendengar nama itu. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar dihatiku. Sakit sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasakan nafasku memburu. Darahku mengalir deras di dalam tubuhku.

"Enngh.."

BRAAK!

-Kyuhyun POV End-

.

.

Sungmin yang belum terbangun seutuhnya segera membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong membentur dinding. Ia sedikit meringis menahan sakit ketika bagian punggungnya beradu dengan kerasnya dinding. Setelah kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya, Sungmin menyadari ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dari depan. Dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun, murid baru yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Ia heran mengapa Kyuhyun bisa ada disini. Dan terlebih lagi, namja ini mendorongnya secara kasar.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sungmin sadar bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan jauh dari kata 'nerd' yang biasa ia lakukan. Sungmin melirik properti 'nerd-nya' di atas meja dan segera meraihnya. Namun, cengkraman Kyuhyun sangatlah kuat sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia memejamkan mata dan meringis menahan sakit di bahunya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas!" Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun, namun apalah daya, perbedaan kekuatan merekalah yang menghalangi. Walaupun Sungmin pernah mempelajari martial-arts, hal itu tidaklah cukup untuk menghentikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang diselubungi hawa nafsu.

"Siapa?" desis Kyuhyun dihadapan Sungmin langsung.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Tolong lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku" Sungmin berusaha terus untuk mendorong Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Siapa.. SIAPA NAMJA YANG BERNAMA SIWON?! KATAKAN PADAKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan semakin didorongnya kuat bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam _shock_. Kenapa Kyuhyun menanyakan Siwon kepadanya.

"A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku tidak tahu. Dan kalaupun aku tahu siapa dia, itu bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menghadapkan kepalanya kearah samping kanan, karena posisinya dengan Kyuhyun sangatlah tidak enak dilihat. Apalagi ditambah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya disertai napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sungmin sedikit merasakan sensasi aneh didalam tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak tahu itu apa.

"Katakan padaku, Lee Sungmin sayang. Kau tidak mau kan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu" kata Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin sembari tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Sensasi aneh yang dirasakan Sungmin sesaat tadi hilang begitu saja dikarenakan Kyuhyun. Ya, suara _bass_ Kyuhyun lah yang membuat bulu kuduk di tengkuk Sungmin berdiri. Suara itu. Nada itu. Sungmin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tahu bahwa didepannya ini adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, satu-satunya pewaris tahta Cho Corporation di Seoul. Dia sempat mendengar anak-anak di kelasnya membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun. Dan ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang mempunyai kuasa di sekolah ini. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena tidak memberitahu siapa Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin heran mengapa ia ragu untuk memberitahu siapa Siwon ke Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Siwon bukanlah siapa-siapanya Sungmin. Tetapi dia merasa bahwa Siwon dalam bahaya apabila ia memberitahunya kepada Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Sungmin memikirkan hal tersebut lebih dalam, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dagunya ditarik dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat ia melototkan matanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya tepat dibibir ranumnya. Kyuhyun terus mencumbunya dengan kasar. Berganti arah kekanan dan kekiri, tanpa melepas seinchi pun dari bibir Sungmin.

"Emmp.. k-ka.. mmph.. lep.. ppash.." Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun supaya melepaskannya dari ciuman kasarnya. Namun, lagi-lagi hal tersebut hanyalah sia-sia. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya. Malahan intensitas dari ciuman itu sendiri bertambah panas dengan didorongnya kuat bahu Sungmin ke dinding.

"K-Kyu.. hyun, a-ak.. ku m-mohon.." setelah dirasanya usaha awalnya sia-sia, Sungmin langsung mencoba memukul-memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan keras. Namun, kalian tahu sendiri apa hasilnya. Kyuhyun malah semakin menambah intensitas cumbuannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Hal tersebut dilakukannya karena Sungmin tidak urung jua untuk membuka bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menekan-nekan lidahnya meminta akses untuk masuk. Alhasil, lidah Kyuhyun pun beradu dengan lidah Sungmin.

Ditelusurinya gua hangat Sungmin, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangatlah enggan dengan semua yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun, karena Kyuhyun yang sudah diselimuti oleh hawa nafsu, hal ini pun terjadi.

"Enngh.. h-hah.. hha.. K-Kyu.. hyun.. a-aku.. " Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan nafas hanyalah bisa menangis terdiam. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia merasa dirinya sangat lemah. Lemah pada dirinya sendiri juga lemah pada orang lain.

'Eomma.. maafkan Sungmin. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku dengan eomma. ' pikir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit mengingat sekarang seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dengan dekat sedang melakukan hal menjijikan dengan dirinya.

Ketika lidah Kyuhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya menelusuri lidah Sungmin, tiba-tiba terdengar suara samar-samar dari luar kelas. Kalau didengar lebih baik, suara itu berasal dari _Security_ yang memberitahu bahwa sekolah akan segera ditutup.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung tergagap panik. Bagaimana bila hal ini diketahui oleh _Security_ tersebut. Apalagi dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Bukan. Hanya Kyuhyun lah yang melakukan ini semua. Sungmin dari awal pun enggan melakukan ini semua.

"L-Lepaskan! Ak-ku mohon berhenti.." Sungmin semakin panik mendengar suara _Security_ semakin mendekat. Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin memohon padanya, hanya santai terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menghisap dan menjilat leher lulus Sungmin.

Namun, entah mendapat dorongan dan kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin akhirnya berhasil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

"Kubilang lepaskan Cho!"

Napas Sungmin tersengal-sengal, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Terlihat air mata Sungmin mangalir turun terus-menerus dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam tanpa kata. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Hanya Tuhan dan Kyuhyun yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik ekspresi datar tersebut.

Takut, panik, jijik bercampur menjadi satu saat ini dipikiran Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain segera pergi dari kelas. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari orang biadab didepannya ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin segera mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh ke lantai dan segera keluar dari kelas. Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan penampilannya yang jauh dari kata 'nerd' ini. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Karena penampilannya saat ini jauh dari kata 'normal'. Bibir bengak, rambut berantakan, dan kancing atas yang telah terbuka sebanyak 3 kancing.

Namun, tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin, ada seseorang jauh dibelakang Sungmin yang terdiam terpaku melihat keadaan Sungmin. Sungguh, tidak dapat dijelaskan apa arti dari ekspresi tersebut. Kaget dan takjub. Semua ekspresi tersebut seperti dicampur menjadi satu.

.

Segera setelah Sungmin pergi dari kelas, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih ataupun penyesalan. Diambilnya masker Sungmin yang tejatuh ke lantai. Selain masker, juga terdapat kacamata jeleknya yang biasa digunakan untuk menyembunyikan mata indahnya.

"Waeyo, Min? Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan bola matamu yang indah itu." Kuremas masker milik Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Min. Aku berbuat seperti itu padamu. Padahal kau belum mengenalku dengan baik." Sesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sebentar. Namun, selang bebrapa detik, Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Tapi itu karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa itu Siwon. Kau menyebut namanya dan aku tidak suka nama namja lain disebut olehmu, Min. Kau seperti melindunginya dan aku tidak suka itu, Min-ah. Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu. Ah, ani. Aku rasa aku mencintaimu. Dan aku harus memilikimu seutuhnya." Kata Kyuhyun berbarengan dengan diciumnya masker Sungmin, mencoba menghirup sepuasnya aroma tubuh Sungmin yang tertinggal.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunjukkan rasa penyesalan, hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan _evil-smirk_nya yang entah mengapa bila kalian melihatnya, akan tetap terlihat tampan walaupun mengerikan.

"Permisi. Maaf, kelas akan segera saya tutup. Karena jam sekolah sudah selesai. Apakah ada yang perlu anda butuhkan? Atau ada yang sedang anda cari?" tanya _Security._

"Ah, ani. Tadi sepertinya ada 'kelinci' masuk kedalam kelas ini. Tetapi ketika saya akan menangkapnya, kelinci tersebut telah pergi. Emm, kalau begitu.. saya permisi dulu." Kata Kyuhyun disertai dengan _smirk _andalannya.

Kyuhyun segera keluar kelas berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin pada saat keluar kelas tadi. Dia terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, sambil memikirkan bagaimana supaya ia bisa membujuk Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Dia tidak peduli apapun atau siapapun yang melewatinya. Toh, sekarang pasti sudah tidak ada orang. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, tidak menyadari seutuhnya ada orang yang melewatinya. Ia hanya melirik wajahnya sekilas dan melanjutkan apa yang yang dipikirkannya tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba saat sebuah suara yang menggema di lorong kelas memnaggil sebuah nama. Kyuhyun langsung berhenti tepat ditempatnya.

"Siwon!"

Siwon segera berbalik kebelakang mengingat namanya dipanggil. Dan namja yang memanggilnya tersebut segera menghampiri Siwon melewati Kyuhyun. mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari betapa kerasnya ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengepal erat tangannya dan segera berbalik untuk melihat bagaimana wajah orang yang bernama Siwon itu. Ia tatap baik-baik wajah itu. Ia ingat baik-baik wajah itu. Itulah wajah seseorang yang namanya disebut oleh Sungminnya. Ingat baik-baik, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Siwon.." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan, "GOTCHA!" desis Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan menjauh dari kelas untuk segera pulang ke apartement sederhananya. Air mata terus menggenangi matanya dan mengalir turun kebawah melewati pipinya.

"Hiks.. urrgh.." Sungmin terus menangis terisak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padanya, pikir Sungmin. Tapi ia merasa beruntung karena entah darimana datangnya, ia memperoleh kekuatan untuk lepas dari orang biadab itu.

'_Sungmin.. ingatlah, kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Jadi eomma harap kau bisa menjaga baik-baik dirimu'_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat omongan eommanya yang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sampai saat ini Sungmin masih bingung dengan maksud dari omongan eommanya itu. Disaat Sungmin berhenti melamun, tiba-tiba datang suara dari belakang memanggil namanya.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Kyumin, Simin**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T**

**Typo(s), YAOI, Boy Boy, MPREG**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus berjalan menjauh dari kelas untuk segera pulang ke apartement sederhananya. Air mata terus menggenangi matanya dan mengalir turun kebawah melewati pipinya.

"Hiks.. urrgh.." Sungmin terus menangis terisak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padanya, pikir Sungmin. Tapi ia merasa beruntung karena entah darimana datangnya, ia memperoleh kekuatan untuk lepas dari orang biadab itu.

'_Sungmin.. ingatlah, kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Jadi eomma harap kau bisa menjaga baik-baik dirimu'_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat omongan eommanya yang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sampai saat ini Sungmin masih bingung dengan maksud dari omongan eommanya itu. Disaat Sungmin berhenti melamun, tiba-tiba datang suara dari belakang memanggil namanya.

"Hey!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hey!" terdengar suara dari belakang yang membuat Sungmin berhenti seketika dari lari pelannya.

DEG! Suara ini, Sungmin tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Ia sering mendengarnya disekolah. Dan suara inilah yang membuat hari-hari Sungmin di sekolah terasa hidup.

Tetapi tunggu dulu. Benarkah suara ini berniat memanggilnya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin terdiam lalu menatap kedepan untuk membuktikan bahwa tidak ada orang selain dirinya di koridor sekolah. Dan ternyata memang tidak ada seorang pun di koridor tersebut kecuali dirinya dan orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon lah yang memanggilnya.

Karena terlalu senangnya Sungmin dipanggil oleh Siwon, kejadian yang telah dialaminya beberapa menit lalu sirna begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan 'nerd' lagi.

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya tidak berani membalikkan badannya kearah Siwon. Ia terlalu gugup. Apalagi, ditambah suara langkah Siwon yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin pun sempat terlintas untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, namun sayangnya ia tidak terlalu cepat untuk pergi menghindari Siwon.

Siwon lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin masih terdiam menunduk ke bawah seolah-olah lantai koridor lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan di depannya ini.

Entah ada dorongan apa, Siwon penasaran dengan wajah yang tetunduk itu dan tertutup oleh rambut depannya. Dia memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut serta perlahan.

Perlakuan dari Siwon yang terbilang mendadak tersebut membuat Sungmin tidak sengaja memerah pipinya. Bagaimana tidak. Siwon adalah namja yang ia cintai. Yah, walaupun Siwon tidak tahu hal itu, tapi Sungmin sudah cukup senang hanya melihatnya dari kaca jendela kelasnya.

Dan begitu Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Siwon, Siwon pun terdiam mematung menatap Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Siwon POV**

Aku terus berlari mengejar namja tadi. Sial, sepertinya aku tertinggal. Aish. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat namja tadi. Apa dia bersekolah disini? Tapi itu jelas. Karena ia memakai seragam yang jelas-jelas sama denganku. Yah, walaupun agak sedikit berantakan menurutku.

Aku melewati koridor kedua menuju keluar gedung ini. Dan, itu dia. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Untung saja ia melambatkan langkahnya. Langsung saja aku memanggilnya.

"Hey!" aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Kulihat dia langsung terdiam berdiri ditempatnya. Sepertinya ia mendengarku. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku? Apa dia takut aku untuk melihat wajahku? Ah sudahlah.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri mendekat ke arahnya. Emm, sepertinya ia mau pergi dari sini. Namun sebelum aku kehilangan dia, kupegang pergelangan tangannya dan kuarahkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

Hei. Mengapa dia terus menunduk? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan, sampai-sampai ia tidak berani menatapku. Entah karena dorongan apa, aku mengangkat dagunya perlahan.

DEG!

**Siwon POV END**

* * *

.

.

.

DEG!

Ketika mata Sungmin menatapnya, Siwon tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu juga. Mata itu. Ya, mata itu. Mata yang bersinar terang layaknya mata rubah di malam hari. Seperti keadaan saat ini. Mata Sungmin tetap terlihat bersinar walaupun saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap.

Tidak hanya _foxy-eyes_ tersebut yang membuat Siwon terdiam mematung. Namun, hidung bangir itu, Pipi merahnya yang merona. Leher putihnya yan mulus. Dan jangan lupakan M _shaped-lips_ Sungmin. Ditambah bibirnya yang masih basah dan lembab karena perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi. Hah, berterimakasihlah pada Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin. Karena dirinya, bibirmu menjadi lebih menarik dimata Siwon, namja yang kau sukai itu.

Entah mengapa Siwon bisa melihat semua keindahan yang ada pada diri Sungmin saat ini. Padahal, hari sudah mulai gelap. Yah, walaupun koridor sekolah tidak dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Siwon terus tediam mengagumi betapa indahnya semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin. dan lihatlah kalian. Siwon melihat Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai turun keujung kaki, dan kembali lagi ketas.

Namun, sebelum Siwon hendak menanyakan Sungmin siapa namanya, tangan Siwon entah sengaja atau tidak, telah menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Dimana terdapat bekas aliran airmata Sungmin karena kejadian buruk tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa kau habis menangis?"

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Siwon tiba-tiba terlhat murung. Dan kembali ia menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Siwon.

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Choi Siwon itu membuat sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun hinggap dipikirannya. Sungmin menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan napasnya pun tidak beraturan. Ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi, tapi mengapa Siwon malah mengingatkannya kembali.

"A-Aish, H-Hey.. kau kenapa?" Siwon tercekat karena dia mendengar suara isak tangis dari namja didepannya ini. Ketika ia hendak memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkannya, Siwon tak sengaja melirik _name-tag_ yang menempel di seragam sebelah kanan Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dan disitu tercetak, Lee Sungmin. 'Oh, jadi namanya Lee Sungmin.' batin Siwon.

"Sudahlah.. Sungmin-ssi. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini. Apa kau punya masalah? Katakana saja padaku." Serbu Siwon dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Siwon pun memeluk Sungmin yang terus terisak pelan didada Siwon.

"A-Ani. A-Aku baik-baik saja, Siwon-ssi." Ujar Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukan Siwon padanya. Dan Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Karena dirasanya ia juga belum mengenal dekat dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin ke apartement sederhananya, Siwon segera kembali ke apartement mewah miliknya.

Begitu ia memasuki apartment-nya, Siwon langsung duduk begitu saja di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di permukaan halus sofa dan menatap ke langit-langit atap ruangan itu.

'Sungmin.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi kira-kira dimana aku pernah mendengarnya..' batin Siwon. Ia terus menatap langit-langit atap untuk mengingat siapa itu Sungmin.

.

.

.

"AH! Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin! Ne, Lee Sungmin si 'nerd' itu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia beda sekali dengan penampilannya sehari-harinya. Dia tadi terlihat.. manis." Siwon tanpa disadari tengah tersipu mengingat kembali betapa indahnya Sungmin dimatanya.

"Ah.. aku rasa aku beruntung melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu." kata Siwon sembari bangun dari sofa untuk beralih ke kegiatannya yang lain.

.

.

Tetapi sayangnya kau bukanlah orang pertama yang melihat keindahan dibalik 'nerd' Lee Sungmin, Siwon-ssi. Karena itu semua sudah terlebih dahulu disadari oleh satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho, yah.. dan orang tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa Sungmin menyiapkan dirinya dengan memakai berbagai macam _property_ 'nerd' nya. Walaupun sebelumnya tertinggal di kelas, ia masih punya cadangan untuk dipakainya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak untuk masuk sekolah. Itu karena ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun sekelas dengannya. Dan dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasa aneh. Antara takut, sedih, dan was-was bercampur menjadi satu.

Namun, apalah daya. Ia tetap harus melanjutkan kegiatan bersekolahnya demi lulus dari sekolah itu. Lagipula kejadian kemarin ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun membawa dampak positif juga pada Sungmin. ia jadi bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan Siwon. Yah, walaupun Siwon jadi tahu bagaimana wujud aslinya yang sebenarnya, dibalik tampilan 'nerd' nya sehari-hari.

'Tenanglah, Lee Sungmin. Tidak usah kau pikirkan orang itu.' hibur Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Segera Sungmin keluar dari apartement-nya untuk menuju ke sekolah. Ia berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Yah, itu karena jarak antara apartement-nya dengan sekolah cukup dbilang dekat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun keluar dari apartement-nya dan segera naik ke mobil hitamnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya melewati arus lalu lintas di depannya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sesorang yang terasa familiar baginya sedang berjalan dipinggir jalan, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Lee Sungmin.

Ia pun melambatkan laju mobilnya untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Asal kalian tahu bahwa menyamakan langkah kaki dengan laju mobil itu sangatlah sulit. Namun untuk Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun rela melakukan itu.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun ragu untuk menawarkan tumpangan pada Sungmin atau tidak. Mengingat dia kemarin telah melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang kurang ajar pada Sungmin. Namun, belum sempat Kyuhyun memutuskan akan turun dari mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _silver_ melaju dan berhenti didepan mobilnya.

Terlebih lagi, mobil brengsek itu berhenti tepat disamping Sungmin. Dan ketika Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, ia sangat.. tidak senang melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

'Hei, bagaimana bisa dia bisa mengenali Sungmin!' batin Kyuhyun marah.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon keluar dan menawarkan tumpangan pada Sungmin. Begitu Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya ke Sungmin, ia dapat melihat Sungmin kaget dengan kehadiran Siwon didepannya. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang terbentuk dibalik pipi mulusnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sungmin dan Siwon segera menaiki mobil Siwon untuk menuju ke sekolah. Namu, belum sempat Siwon melajukan mobilnya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mobil Siwon terdapat sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang melewati samping kanan.

Dan dua orang yang didalam mobil _silver_ pun hanya bisa kaget dan terdiam sejenak melihat hal tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Sungmin berterima kasih pada Siwon setelah ia diantar untuk sampai ke sekolah. Jujur, Sungmin sendiri kaget karena tiba-tiba seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal di sekolahnya mau menawarinya tumpangan. Dan Sungmin merasa senang sekali dengan adanya kejadian ini.

Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

"Ah, chakkaman—" Siwon yang hendak memanggil Sungmin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya kembali karena ternyata Sungmin sudah jauh dari jangkauannya untuk berbicaara.

"Aish, padahal aku ingin mengantarnya ke kelas.." sesal Siwon. Ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya menuju ke kelas tanpa menyadari ada seseorang didalam mobil hitam yang dilewatinya. Ya, dialah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berada didalam mobilnya hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Sungmin dan namja brengsek itu, menurut Kyuhyun. Asalkan kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi, bahwa sebenarnya yang bisa dibilang namja brengsek adalah anda sendiri Cho Kyuhyun, atas apa yang telah anda perbuat pada Lee Sungmin sehabis pulang sekolah kemarin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Ia lagi-lagi ragu. Lebih baik ia masuk apa membolos saja. Namun, entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Sungmin akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk memasuki kelas. Dia pun berharap bahwa setidaknya Kyuhyun belum masuk ke kelas. Karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika Kyuhyun ada didalam kelas.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kelas, dan seperti harapannya.. Kyuhyun tidak ada di kelas. Seperti biasa, tidak ada siapapun yang menyapanya. Yah, itu karena predikat 'nerd' nya di sekolah.

Diletakkannya tasnya diatas meja dan ia langsung duduk dikursinya. Tak berselang lama, Sonsaengnim pun datang. Murid-murid pun membungkuk untuk member salam kepadanya.

Selang beberapa detik, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya. Membuat seisi kelas menengok kearah suara itu. Dan tampaklah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan _bad-mood_.

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kelas tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun datang, segera menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani meliat kearah Kyuhyun, apalagi menatapnya. Walaupun Sungmin tahu bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dari depan.

Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Sungmin, tiba-tiba berhenti tepat disamping Lee Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan berkata, tepatnya berbisik pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Perjalanan ke sekolah yang menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Minnie-ah."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong :) I'm sorry for the late-update, because I've the examinations :)

Sebelumnya maaf kalau alurnya kecepeten, tp saya emang fokus sama love at first sight nya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin. Jadinya mianhae :) Lagipula saya belumlah seorang penulis hebat seperti yang ada di fandom ini.

Emm, maaf juga kalau ni ff ntar bakalan panjang, tp nggak tahu panjangnya seberapa fufu. Ntar kalau pendek, dibilang kecepeten lagi -_-

Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca, bahkan review. Saya tahu, kalian pasti bisa memilih untuk lebih baik mereview atau tidak :)

Special thanks to :

Chapter 1 :

winecouple, riesty137, SSungMine, Guest, deviyanti137, park ji hyun, KyuMin Child Clouds, Princess Pumkins ELF, Zahra Amelia, sissy, sha, Guest, TiffyMinnie, HyunChan2509, sitapumpkinelf and all who has added my story to your favorite :)

Chapter 2 :

sitapumpkinelf, deviyanti137, Zahra Amelia, Guest, Miinalee, maria8, riesty137, winecouple, ButtCouple137, HyunChan2509, Princess Pumkins ELF , KyuMin Child Clouds , , SPREAD JOY137 and to you all who has added my story to your favorite :)

Bagaimana? Saya masih butuh banyak saran dan sugesti dari kalian semua :) Oya, mian kalo tiap chapter belum bisa panjang. karena memang saya tidak ahli dalm menulis panjang-panjang -_- tp saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Last, but not the last.. masih dilanjut atau mau dihapus? Saya terserah kalian :) Kalau mau dilanjut, saya akan melanjutkan. Tapi kalo nggak, yaudah deh.. ffnya buat ayee ajaa haha

Please keep review my readers and silent readers fufufu

Sign,

winecoup137


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon**

**Kyumin, Simin**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T**

**Typo(s), YAOI, Boy Boy, MPREG**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun datang, segera menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani meliat kearah Kyuhyun, apalagi menatapnya. Walaupun Sungmin tahu bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dari depan.

Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Sungmin, tiba-tiba berhenti tepat disamping Lee Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan berkata, tepatnya berbisik pada Sungmin.

.

.

"Perjalanan ke sekolah yang menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Minnie-ah."

.

.

DEG! Kata-kata itu. Apa maksudnya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Perjalanan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Ia tadi berkata 'sekolah'?

Sungmin terus menunduk. Ia berpikir terus, terus dan terus. Pernyataan Kyuhyun terus menerus berputar di otaknya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menemukan jawabannya. Siwon. Ya, Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tadi pergi ke sekolah dengan Siwon.

Rasa kaget, takut, panik, bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh Seonsaengnim di depan kelas. Yang dipikirannya sekarang hanya satu. Kyuhyun. Mengapa semenjak Kyuhyun datang, hidupnya tidak tenang. Ditambah kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya jijik dan takut padanya.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa aneh. Mengapa Kyuhyun ingin tahu sekali siapa itu Siwon. Apa Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin menyukai Siwon? Tapi, apa urusannya kalau Sungmin menyukai Siwon. Toh, Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang penting baginya. Haha. Yah, Lee Sungmin.. hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu dari pertanyaanmu itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Dering bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ini saatnya istirahat. Murid-murid lain pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke _cafeteria_ sekolah. Menyisakan dua orang namja di kelas. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari dirinya hanya seorang diri berdua bersama Kyuhyun, ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kelas. _Scene_ saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun kemarin, datang begitu saja dipikiran Sungmin. Dimasukkannya kembali barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Namun, sebelum dirinya mencapai pintu kelas, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat, seperti mencegahnya untuk pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu, datang suara dari belakang Sungmin. Ya, suara itu. Dalam, datar, tapi mencekam di telinga Sungmin. Suara _bass_ indah milik seseorang yang 'menemani'nya didalam kelas ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, ingatlah. Bahwa aku tidak akan berdiam diri sampai sini saja. Karena apa yang aku inginkan harus menjadi milikku. Dan kau tahu, apa—ah, ani.. siapa yang aku inginkan?—"

TAP!

Pernyataan, ah, bukan.. tepatnya pengakuan dari Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung, terpotong dengan adanya seseorang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka melihatnya.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Apa kau sibuk? Dan.. apa kau tidak lapar? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _cafeteria_. Tapi, sepertinya kau sedang.. sibuk," Siwon yang melihat kearah pergelangan tangan Sungmin, yang notabene sedang seara terang-terangan digenggam langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari Siwon melihat kearahnya, segera melepaskan atau tepatnya menghempaskan tangannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang awalnya melihat Siwon dengan _death glare_-nya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa berani sekali Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya atau tepatnya menatapnya tajam. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Karena yang paling penting sekarang Siwon jangan sampai salah paham padanya.

Hei, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan Siwon bukanlah namjachingumu. Mengapa kau susah-susah mempermasalahkannya? Haha.

* * *

.

"Ah, a-aniyo. Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali, Siwon-ssi. Bahkan aku sekarang juga mau pergi kesana," Sungmin berjalan menuju kearah Siwon, dan berhenti tepat didepan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, tersenyum simpul memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja."

Baru Sungmin dan Siwon hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju _cafeteria_, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada dibelakang Sungmin untuk pergi keluar dari kelas. Namun, satu kata dari Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berhenti terdiam seketika.

"… yaitu KAU, Sungmin-ssi. INGATLAH itu."

* * *

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan menuju ke cafeteria, Sungmin terlihat diam saja seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Siwon yang melihatnya, merasa penasaran terhadap apa yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau kenapa? Apa kau biak-baik saja? Katakan saja padaku bila kau ada masalah," kata Siwon. Sedangkan yang ditanyai diam membisu tidak menjawab.

Siwon yang akhirnya merasa tidak enak lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pundak Sungmin. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget menerima sesuatu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"A-Ah, a-ani. Aku baik-baik saja, Siwon-ssi. Tenang saja," Sungmin pun memberikan Siwon senyum simpulnya. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum balik kepada Sungmin. Yah, walaupun Siwon tahu bahwa senyum itu seperti dipaksa. Tapi, karena Siwon merasa kalau Sungmin memang tidak ingin memberitahu saat ini, mau bagaimana lagi.

Namun, apa yang sudah diucapkan Sungmin jauh dari apa yang sebenarnya. Sungmin berbohong. Ya, Sungmin berbohong kepada Siwon. Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Dan itu semua karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi.

"_Lee Sungmin, ingatlah. Bahwa aku tidak akan berdiam diri sampai sini saja. Karena apa yang aku inginkan harus menjadi milikku. Dan kau tahu, apa—ah, ani.. siapa yang aku inginkan?—"_

"… _yaitu KAU, Sungmin-ssi. INGATLAH itu."_

Dan kata-kata itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat Sungmin semakin takut terhadap Kyuhyun. ia sungguh tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah. Seorang namja tampan, dengan kulit pucat dibalik seragam yang dikenakannya. Rambut _brunette_-nya yang bebas, diterpa angin yang memasuki koridor sekolah melewati kaca jendela, tetap tak membuat status ketampanannya hilang begitu saja. Ditambah mata itu. _His_ _dark-brown_ _eyes_. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa yeoja, bahkan namja yang telah terjebak kedalamnya. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun tepatnya.

"_Shit_! Kenapa berani sekali kau menghempaskan tanganku, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Ini pasti gara-gara namja sialan itu."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli beteriak seperti layaknya orang gila di koridor sekolah. Karena memang dipikirannya hanya ada Lee Sungmin. Namja yang dicintainya, yah.. itu menurut Kyuhyun. Dia terus berjalan dengan pasti sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Sungmin dapat menjadi miliknya.

Memang Kyuhyun akui, kalau ia sekarang tidak mau bergerak terlalu terburu-buru. Karena ia tahu bahwa bahwa Sungmin juga bukanlah namja murahan yang sering ia temui di _club-club_ malam. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tambah mencintai Sungmin.

Dikeluarkannya _device_ kotak berwarna hitam miliknya. Dia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Ditekannya nomor yang ia yakini tepat untuk seseorang yang akan melakukan hal yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Cepat carikan aku informasi mengenai Lee Sungmin. Oya, dan jangan lupa carikan juga aku informasi tentang Choi Siwon. Kau mengerti?"

"….."

"_Good_."

Senyuman, tepatnya seringaian kembali ia keluarkan demi seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Satu langkah berhasil dilaksanakannya, entah berapa langkah lagi yang menanti dibelakang.

Kembali Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Karena memang dari awal ia tidak berniat pergi kemana pun, kalau saja Siwon tidak mengganggunya dengan Sungmin.

Namun, entah mendapat dorongan darimana, langkah kaki Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah tempat. _Cafeteria_. Haha, mungkin instingmu atau bahkan rasa cintamu itulah yang membimbingmu kakimu untuk pergi kesana, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu _cafeteria_, Kyuyun segera masuk tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan maupun bisikan-bisikan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu bila mereka semua tengah membicarakan dirinya. Seperti biasa mereka kagum dan terpesona pada ketampanan Kyuhyun bak _Devil Prince_ itu.

Matanya memandang ke berbagai arah guna mencari seseorang. Haha, kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, bukan? Benar sekali. Sungmin lah orangnya.

Matanya terus mengedar ke sudut _cafeteria_, namun tidak kunjung ditemukannya. Salahkan betapa luasnya dan banyaknya orang didalam sana. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dua orang namja dari arah samping Kyuhyun, sedang berbisik membicarakan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tak suka mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Mengapa Choi Siwon bisa bersamanya? Sejak kapan mereka bersama? Padahal namja 'nerd' itu tidak pantas sama sekali untuk Siwon!"

"_Molla_. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat daritadi Sungmin lah yang menempel terus padanya. Dasar pela—"

SRET!

Perkataan namja itu pun terpotong, tepatnya dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. Ckck. Maka dari itu, janganlah kalian berani berdialog tentang Lee Sungmin didepan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Camkan itu.

"Katakan.. cepat katakan dimana mereka berada," desis Kyuhyun didepan persis namja tadi. Kerahnya pun tak segan-segan Kyuhyun tarik untuk memperlihatkan betapa tidak sukanya Kyuhyun tentang topik mereka.

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Namja 'nerd' yang kau bilang tadi dengan namja sialan itu," jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan memegang erat kerah namja yang sudah terlihat ketakutan itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli apakah banyak yang melihatnya atau tidak. Karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, dan tak ada seorang pun yang Kyuhyun takuti.

"D-Disa..na," kata namja tersebut sembari menunjuk dimana posisi Sungmin and Siwon sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun segera melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah namja tersebut.

Senyuman pun ia berikan padanya. Yah, walaupun kalian bisa bilang itu tak sepenuhnya bisa disebut senyuman. Dirapikannya kerah namja tersebut, seperti hendak membersihkannya dari debu yang ada.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan kembali mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya bisa dengan jelas melihat _baby_-nya, namun sebelum itu, Kyuhyun berbalik kearah namja tersebut dan berbisik, "Oya, sebaiknya kalian berkaca pada diri kalian sendiri sebelum mengatai orang lain pelacur. Karena kalian sendiri lebih dari sekedar itu. _Arraseo_?"

* * *

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat hampir beberapa menit lagi. Dan suasana _cafeteria _pun sudah tak seramai tadi ketika pertama kali. Siwon yang memang berbeda kelas dengan Sungmin pun kembali lebih awal ke kelasnya daripada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin pun baru mau kembali ke kelas sekarang.

Namun, sebelum Sungmin kembali ke kelasnya, ia hendak pergi ke _restroom_ dahulu. Ketika Sungmin keluar dari _cafeteria, _ia tak menyadari ada Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya. Bahkan megikutinya sampai ke _restroom_.

Setelah Sungmin melakukan hal yang sudah semestinya untuk dilakukan di _restroom_, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, datanglah Kyuhyun dari arah luar. Sungmin yang menyadari itu adalah Kyuhyun, segera cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya dan pergi keluar.

Namun, belum sempat Sungmin meraih _knot_ pintu, ia merasakan –lagi- pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang panik pun mulai gemetaran. Ia tak ingin kejadian buruk itu menimpanya lagi.

"K-Kyuhyun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Je-bbal lepaskan aku.." lirih Sungmin gemetar. Posisinya sekarang sangatlah susah untuk lepas. Karena Kyuhyun tadi mendorong tubuhnya sehingga membentur dinding kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin gemetar seperti ini langsung menciumnya tanpa ragu. Mata Sungmin pun terbuka lebar karena perlakuan Kyuhyun ini. Bayangan kelam itu pun semakin kuat berputar dipikiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciumannya, namun karena Sungmin memang dari awal sudah gemetaran dan memberontak, maka ciuman itu pun tak berlangsung lama. Napas dari keduanya terdengar didalam ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sadar terdapat air mata keluar dari mata Sungmin, segera menghapusnya dengan lembut. Sungmin pun tetap diam begitu saja dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang lembut ini. Karena Sungmin memang sudah s_hock_ dengan semua yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Min. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Ini hanya peringatan saja untukmu bila kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa mauku. Tetapi, apabila kau memang benar-benar tak menggubris kata-kataku tadi.. aku tidak tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Min. Ingatlah itu, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu pun hanya bisa diam dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Air matanya yang terus mengalir keluar, asal dihapusnya dengan seragamnya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong haha maaaaap telat banget -_- salahkan pada ujian saya ckck

Maap buat Kyumin moment nya yg belum ada, adanya cuma Kyuhyun jealous terus o.O

Oya, aku ingetin lagi kalo ni epep kayanya bakalan panjang fufufu

Gimana, gimana? ini epep gimana?

Yaudah deh langsung aja, special thanks to :

**sitapumpkinelf, Maximumelf, deviyanti137, Guest, kyutmin, Zahra Amelia, abilhikmah, ButtCouple137, KyuMin Child Clouds, , winecouple, ammyikmubmik , Princess Pumkins ELF, maria8, AnjarHana137, HyunChan2509, riesty137, Ri Yong Kim, Guest and to you all who has been reading, following and favorite this ff :)**

Yang punya akun udah aku bales di PM ^^ yang nggak udah saya baca sama resapi kok :)

Well, karena sudah mau puasa enaknya gimana yaa? *tuingtuing*

Yaudah deh, please review :) karena saya tahu kalian reader yang baik, begitu juga saya haha

and.. welcome for all of new readers ^^

sign,

winecoup137


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon**

**Kyumin, Simin**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T+**

**Typo(s), YAOI, Boy Boy, MPREG**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tenang saja, Min. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Ini hanya peringatan saja untukmu bila kau sama sekali tidak mendengar apa mauku. Tetapi, apabila kau memang benar-benar tak menggubris kata-kataku tadi.. aku tidak tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Min. Ingatlah itu, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu pun hanya bisa diam dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Air matanya yang terus mengalir keluar, asal dihapusnya dengan seragamnya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kurang lebih tiga minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian terakhir Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin di kamar mandi. Memang setelah itu, Kyuhyun tidak berbuat apapun yang lebih jauh terhadap Sungmin. Karena memang Sungmin sekarang jarang terlihat kembali bersama Siwon.

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa semenjak Siwon dan Sungmin pergi berdua saja ke _cafeteria_, gossip tentang mereka berpacaran sudah semerbak seantero sekolah. Mereka beranggapan bahwa seorang Choi Siwon, namja tertampan, ah ralat.. tepatnya salah satu namja tertampan di sekolah itu, setelah Kyuhyun pindah sekolah, tidak pantas dengan Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah seorang murid 'nerd' di sekolah tersebut.

Dan mungkin karena itulah, Siwon tidak berani mendekati Sungmin lagi. Haha. Apakah kalian memikir seperti itu? Ya, kalian dan Kyuhyun boleh berpikir seperti itu. Namun, sayangnya seorang Choi Siwon tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Asal kalian tahu saja, bahwa dibalik hilangnya momen antara Siwon dan Sungmin terdapat sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian pikirkan. Siwon memang sudah tidak menghampiri atau bahkan berdekatan dengan Sungmin di sekolah, namun dibalik itu semua, Siwon ternyata sering pergi dengan Sungmin sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Baik itu sore hari ataupun malam hari.

Dan oleh karena itu, hubungan Sungmin dengan Siwon semakin dekat. Bahkan hubungan mereka berlanjut dengan status Sungmin yang sudah menjadi namjachingu Siwon. Entah bagaimana Siwon bisa terjerat oleh Sungmin secepat itu. Haha. Tapi jangan tanyakan pada Kyuhyun juga, bagaimana ia bisa mencintai Sungmin secepat itu.

Sungmin yang bisa menjadi namjachingu Siwon pun sanagt senang dengan hal tersebut. Karena akhirnya namja yang ia cintai, membalas cintanya. Entah bagaimana Siwon dan Sungmin bisa menyembunyikan hubungannya didepan murid-murid lain.

Memang tak dipungkiri bahwa Sungmin kadang merasa cemburu dengan namja-namja lain yang berdekatan dengan Siwon. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, ia sudah menjadi namjachingu Siwon.

Siwon dari awal sudah berbicara dengan Sungmin, bahwa lebih baik Sungmin dapat bersamanya tak hanya diluar sekolah, tapi juga didalam sekolah. Karena Siwon ingin sekali berdekatan dengannya sedetik pun. Yah, walaupun mereka berbeda kelas.

Namun, karena Sungmin yang tidak mau menyusahkan Siwon, dalam artian merusak _image_ Siwon, Sungmin melakukan itu semua. Ia lebih baik begini daripada Siwon mendapat hujatan dari seantero sekolah. Biarkan Sungmin saja yang mendapa cacian itu semua. Karena ia sudah terbiasa dari awal.

Dan dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan, Sungmin sudah melupakan kejadian tak menyenangkan yang telah diperbuat Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Siwon, karena berkat ia, Sungmin tidak merasa takut lagi. Yah, walaupun Sungmin tidak menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Namun, kau janganlah terlalu terlena dengan kebahagiaanmu, Lee Sungmin. Karena kau sendiri tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu bagaimana wataknya. Ya, ia tak akan menyerah dan harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan seiring dengan tidak adanya momen antara Sungmin dengan Siwon, ia bergerak maju dengan mencari segala informasi tentang Sungmin dan Siwon. Bahwa Sungmin adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di apartemen yang sangat sederhana. Itupun satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tua Sungmin padanya. Dan Choi Siwon, ia adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Choi Corporation. Ia tahu bahwa ayah Siwon adalah saingan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia bergerak sangat lamban dalam mendapatkan Sungmin. Namun, itu semua supaya rencananya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin berjalan mulus.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudahlah, Min. Tidak apa-apa, kau melepas itu semua. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang _image_-ku. Kalaupun misalnya ada yang mencacimu, atau bahkan hendak melecehkanmu aku akan melindungimu," kata Siwon seraya memegang lembut pipi Sungmin. Ia sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Sungmin, hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"T-Tapi Siwon-ah—"

"Sshh, dengarkan saja apa kataku, _ne_? Kau akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak percaya pada namjachingumu yang tampan ini?" lirih Siwon, dengan ekspresinya yang seakan dia sakit hati dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"A-Ani, Siwon-ah. Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu. Tapi.. apa tidak lebih baik bila kita seperti ini saja? A-Aku.." Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Siwon seperti itu, akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menurut padanya.

"Baiklah, Wonnie-ah. Aku akan mencoba melepas ini semua. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit, _ne_?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon memamerkan _puppy-eyes_-nya, yang mana tidak akan ada yang bisa menghadapinya.

"Haah.. baiklah, Min. Terserah apa maumu. Asal kau sudah bersedia melakukan ini demi aku," Siwon pun memeluk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

"_Gomawo_, Min. _Saranghae_."

"_Ne_, Wonnie-ah. _Saranghae_," dibalasnya ciuman lembut dari Siwon itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Siwon dan Sungmin pun berjalan keluar dari mobil Siwon berdua. Awalnya Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan dari para murid namja di sekolah. Namun, karena Siwon terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, menandakan bahwa ia sangat melindungi Sungmin.

Awalnya, tatapan para namja itu karena mereka iri dengan Sungmin yang bisa bersama Siwon. Namun, hari demi hari, tatapan mereka berubah menjadi terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan yang dialami Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit seperti yang dikatakannya pada Siwon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pertama, Sungmin mulai menata rambutnya, bajunya dan akhirnya hingga ia melepas kacamata 'nerd' nya itu. Dan itu membuat para namja di sekolah semakin terkagum-kagum padanya. Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat itu semua semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sungmin. Karena ternyata ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa akan ada banyak yang melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan mereka, yang entah _pervert_ atau tidak.

Sungmin, ternyata tidak merasakan apa yang dialami Siwon. Ia sangat bahagia dan bahkan berterima kasih pada mereka semua yang ada di sekolah. Karena dengan begitu Siwon semakin dekat dengannya dan semakin ingin melindunginya. Dan ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada dunia luar seperti yang dikatakan eomma-nya dulu. Sungmin merasa bersyukur mempunyai namjachingu seperti Siwon.

Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat itu semua. Seakan ada rasa yang tidak enak di dadanya. Jujur, Kyuhyun sakit melihat Sungmin seperti itu dengan Siwon. Melihat Sungmin menjadi namjachingu Siwon. Melihat senyum Sungmin yang ia berikan untuk Siwon. Karena ia merasa hanya dirinyalah yang pantas utnuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa membuat Sungmin lebih bahagia daripada Siwon. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Namun, lama-kelamaan ternyata hubungan Sungmin dengan Siwon semakin mesra saja. Dan cercaan-ercaan terhadap Sungmin pun berubah menjadi pujian karena mereka beranggapan bahwa Lee Sungmin memang pantas dengan Choi Siwon. Dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin tersenyum pada Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin sekali Sungmin bisa tersenyum padanya.

Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun gelap mata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Min, _mian_. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Karena aku ada perlu dengan ayahku. Maafkan aku. Min," ucap Siwon seraya mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"_Ne_, Wonnie-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Saranghae_, Min." Siwon pun segera bergegas keluar dari kelas Sungmin. Sekarang memang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Namun, karena Sungmin ingin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dahulu, maka dari itu ia pulang terlambat.

Perpustakaan sekolah pun sudah sangat sepi dari pengunjungnya. Saat Sungmin masuk ke perpustakaan pun hanya ada satu dua orang yang masih setia dengan bukunya. Namun, sekarang tinggal Sungmin seorang yang masih di dalam perpustakaan. Ia masih sibuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya ke rak, karena ia melihat bahwa petugas perpustakaan itu juga segera ingin pulang, maka dari itu Sungmin membantunya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari ada namja yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun melihat penjaga perpustakaan sedang terburu-buru, ia pun menyuruh penjaga itu segera pulang saja dan meninggalkan kuncinya pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa merasa curiga, penjaga itu pun segera melesat pergi dan memberikan kuncinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai memikirkan ini semua. Ia pun segera mengunci pintu perpustakaan dari dalam. Kau mau berbuat apa, Cho Kyuhyun?

Di lain tempat, Sungmin yang merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya, segera beranjak kembali untuk pulang. Tetapi sebelum Sungmin sempat sampai ke depan pintu perpustakaan, ia merasa tangannya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. Pada awalnya Sungmin tidak tahu siapa. Namun, setelah ia terjatuh di lantai, Sungmin langsung mebelalakkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lupa bahwa masih ada kehadiran Kyuhyun di sekitarnya. Dan tiba-tiba rasa takut yang dialami Sungmin kembali lagi.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun, kau? Kenapa kau.. Apa yang kau laku.. emmph-" mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Emmph.. Kyu.. ap.. emmph."

"Min, jebal Min, jangan kau umbar senyummu pada orang lain Min. Senyummu hanya untukku seorang," bisik Kyuhyun disela ciumannya.

"Mwo? Apa yang ah.. lep.. lepash Kyuhyun.. jebal.. hiks.. Kyu..hyun tolong.. "

"Tidak Min. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan diantara keduanya, maka jadilah Sungmin hanya meronta-ronta pasrah dalam dekapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat sesuatu tepatnya sesorang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Takut. Sungmin merasa takut. Sekarang tidak ada siapapun yang melindunginya. Baru sekali ini saja ia menyesal mengijinkan Siwon pulang dahulu. "Hiks.. Siwon.. tolong.." isak Sungmin.

"Mwo Minnie chagi? Hemm? Apa kau merindukan orang itu _eoh_?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah.. kau akan aman bersamaku," bisik Kyuhyun seraya menjilat telinga Sungmin yang memerah.

"Kyu..hyun.. aku mohon.. hiks.."

Tanpa digubrisnya, kedua tangan Sungmin langsung Kyuhyun tarik keatas kepala Sungmin. Digenggamnya erat hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tak urung untuk meringis menahan sakitnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun sibuk melepaskan kancing seragam Sungmin satu persatu. Karena Sungmin yang meronta-ronta, dicium dan dilumatnya kasar bibir _plump_ Sungmin yang sudah bengkak.

"Hiks.. appo K-Kyuhyun, _andwae_.. aku.. ah.. aku mo.. hon Kyu.."

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis pasrah disetubuhi Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki tindakannya yang mengijinkan Siwon untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Tangis. Sakit. Perih. Menjadi satu saat sesuatu yang asing baginya merasuki miliknya yang sangat sempit.

"Akkkkkkhhhhh…. !"

Tangis pun pecah diantara sepinya suasana sekolah. Tak seorangpun mendengar kecuali pohon-pohon bergemerisik dibalik jendela yang menjadi saksi bisu antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

BRAAKK !

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja, ah bukan, tepatnya dua orang namja dimana sang namja tampan sedang menggendong namja manis satunya dengan _bridal style_. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin tertidur atau entah ia pingsan disebabkan aktivitas sebelumnya, karena paksaan dari seorang saja. Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengunci pintu perpustakaan. Dengan pasti Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah. Langit sudah menyembunyikan sang raja siang dari singgasananya. Tak terasa bagi Kyuhyun setelah ia melewatkan hari indahnya bersama Sungmin, seseorang yang dicintainya selama beronde-ronde. Yang pastinya itu kemauan Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

Dibukanya pintu bagian penumpang mobil hitamnya dan dibaringkannya Sungmin perlahan. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin mulai dari dahi, turun ke kelopak mata, hidung, pipi lalu turun ke bibir manisnya. Hanya mengecup sekilas tanpa adanya nafsu sedikitpun. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat kondisi bibir Sungmin yang berdarah karena ulahnya tadi.

Segera dilajukannya mobil tersebut menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Bukan apartemen Sungmin. Ya, sejak ditinggal mati oleh orangtuanya, Sungmin hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tak tega seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dibaringkannya Sungmin diatas king size bed pink-nya. Ya, milik Sungmin karena bed ini, ah tidak, tepatnya kamar tidur ini memang didekor sendiri oleh Kyuhyun untuk Sungminnya tercinta.

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan seksama, tampak seorang namja yang keadaannya cukup mengenaskan untuk dibilang baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menyadari itu semua. Dia miris melihat seseorang yang dicintainya terlihat seperti _sex-doll_. Bibir bengkak, atau lebih tepatnya berdarah disetiap sudut bibirnya. Kancing seragam yang sudah hilang entah kemana sehingga tampaklah bercak merah keunguan yang sudah menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuh sungmin. Diam. Hening. Itulah suasana sekarang ini.

"_Mianhae_.. Min, maafkan aku Min, _jebal_.. Aku melakukan ini karena kau Lee Sungmin. Ya, karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu apalagi menyentuhmu Min. Karena kau milikku. Hanya milikku.."

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar setelah ia mencium kedua kelopak mata dan bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Namun selang beberapa detik, dari raut wajah sedihnya, berangsur-angsur menjadi _stoic-face_ seperti biasa, hingga akhirnya tampaklah seringai itu.

'Ya, kau hanya milikku seorang Min. Milikku!'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kicauan burung terdengar di luar sana, menandakan bahwa sang fajar telah menampakkan kilauannya. Dimana kilauannya itu telah mengganggu seseorang dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Enggh.."

Dibukanya mata indah itu perlahan sampai akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar yang terasa asing baginya. Ya, walaupun kamar ini sudah didekor sesuai dengan dirinya, namun sungguh setitik pun rasa senang tak ada dihatinya.

Diam. Terus diam memandang langit-langit kamar itu. Itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin. Hingga selang beberapa menit bulir air mengalir dari sudut mata kanan Sungmin. Dan bergantilah sekarang dengan aliran kecil membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks.. _mianhae_ eomma.. _jebal mianhae_.. hiks. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu eomma. Dia .. dia bu.. bukan yang aku cintai.. hiks. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya eomma. Hiks.. tubuh ini, sudah kotor .. sudah tak ada gunanya aku menjaganya"

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok Cho Kyuhyun yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur lengkap dengan lauk-pauknya. Kyuhyun pun menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan itu ketika ia sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Yah.. itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, bukan yang ada di pikiran seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Min.. Minnie kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Sungmin, namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba..

PLAK! Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

"..pas.. lepas Cho Kyuhyun.. LEPAS! AKU BILANG LEPAS! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUHKU CHO! AKU BILANG LEPAS!" Sungmin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam tak sempat berpikir akan begini reaksi Sungmin terhadap dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Min. Kau makanlah, sudah kubawakan makan untukmu diatas meja nakas itu. Kalau kau ada perlu, panggil saja. Aku ada dibawah." Kyuhyun mencoba menatapnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedih dan kecewa karena orang yang dicintainya tersebut tidak sedikitpun membalas tatapan matanya yang tulus itu. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar.

Sungmin pun hanya menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah jendela keluar dari pandangan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia tak sudi menatap mata itu. Mata yang sudah melihatnya penuh dengan nafsu. Mata yang sudah melihat sesuatu yang dimiliki Sungmin, yang mana hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya kelak. Ya.. Sungmin benci itu semua.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Siwon-ah, aku tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu. Maafkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Wonnie-ah, aku tidak sanggup.. urgh.. eomma, bagaimana ini?! Aku bingung. Aku takut. Eomma.. Siwon.. "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai, saya langsung saja disini. Maaf buat alurnya yg cepet terus jadi lambat. Buat karakternya yang seperti ini. Saya memang masih pemula terhadap beginian. Karena saya terbiasa bikin essay dan itu memang beda sekali dengan fanfiction. Tapi saya sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk membuat ini.

Oya, maaf juga karena saya nggak sempat bales review chingudeul satu-satu, tp saya sudah membacanya semua :) Kalian nggak bakal marah karena hanya tidak dibalas review nya kan haha. Saya juga senang kok, kalau kalian bisa menjadi chingu saya haha.

Special thanks to :

**deviyanti137, Guest, maria8, rani, KyuMin Child Clouds, hideyatsutinielf, chu, Princess Pumkins ELF, sitapumpkinelf, winecouple, ButtCouple137, Maximumelf, mhinniemin, riesty137, abilhikmah, SPREAD JOY137, Zahra Amelia, , HyunChan2509. Dan buat semua yang sudah mengikuti ff ini ^^**

Terima kasih yang udah ngasih kritik, saran, masukan, review apapun itu bentuknya. Saya terima dengan baik kok :)

Oya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan :) Saya nggak tahu mau kapan lagi yang update ni ff, tp tenang aja saya nggak bakalan menelantarkan ni ff.. yah, walaupun saya masih penulis pemula, akan saya usahakan dengan baik :)

Keep review, please ^^

Sign,

winecoup137


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**- Don't Share Your Smile –**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon**

**Kyumin, Simin**

**Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T**

**Typo(s), YAOI, Boy Boy, MPREG**

**All casts belong to themselves, I do not own them, but I own this story exactly. Yah, although my fic is not as great as another author's but the story originally come from my mind. So, do not try to say this fanfiction is yours!**

**Once again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"..pas.. lepas Cho Kyuhyun.. LEPAS! AKU BILANG LEPAS! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUHKU CHO! AKU BILANG LEPAS!" Sungmin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam tak sempat berpikir akan begini reaksi Sungmin terhadap dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Min. Kau makanlah, sudah kubawakan makan untukmu diatas meja nakas itu. Kalau kau ada perlu, panggil saja." Kyuhyun mencoba menatapnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedih dan kecewa karena orang yang dicintainya tersebut tidak sedikitpun membalas tatapan matanya yang tulus itu. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar.

Sungmin pun hanya menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah jendela keluar dari pandangan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia tak sudi menatap mata itu. Mata yang sudah melihatnya penuh dengan nafsu. Mata yang sudah melihat sesuatu yang dimiliki Sungmin, yang mana hanya untuk orang yang dicintainya kelak. Ya.. Sungmin benci itu semua.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Siwon-ah, aku tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu. Maafkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Wonnie-ah, aku tidak sanggup.. urgh.. eomma, bagaimana ini?! Aku bingung. Aku takut. Eomma.. Siwon.. "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback ON**

* * *

"Pagi eomma.. " sapa Sungmin kepada eomma-nya di ruang makan. Mrs. Lee pun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. sekarang kau sudah beranjak dewasa, sekarang pun kau sudah memasuki bangku SMA. Jadi sudah saatnya eomma katakan padamu Min-ah." Sungmin hanya melihat eomma-nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh? Memangnya apa yang ingin eomma katakan padaku?".

"Begini Min.. kau tau kan kalau eomma bukan orang biasa pada umumnya? Maksud eomma, eomma adalah seorang namja dan eomma bisa hamil," sembari ia gandeng tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Ne, memang kenapa kalau eomma bisa hamil? Apa itu melanggar dosa, eomma? Tenang saja eomma.. Sungmin tidak akan pernah malu kepada orang lain," serbu Sungmin kepada eomma-nya.

"Bukan Sungmin-ah.. Eomma tidak menyuruhmu untuk malu mengatakannya pada orang lain, hanya saja eomma ingin menitip pesan kepadamu, Min. Kau harus benar-benar menjaga apa yang kau punya Sungmin-ah. Kau harus menjaganya untuk orang yang benar-benar kau cintai kelak. Entah itu yeoja ataupun namja, Min. Eomma tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu kalau kau kelak seperti eomma. Kau mau berjanji kan pada eomma, Min? Yakso?" eomma Sungmin pun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk dikaitkan dengan jari kelingking Sungmin. Yah, memang terlihat childish. Namun, hal itu sudah biasa untuk keluarga Sungmin.

"N-Ne, eomma. Sungmin janji pada eomma," dikaitkannya kelingkingnya ke kelingking eomma-nya. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Tuhan titipkan padaku eomma," lanjut Sungmin mantap.

"Bagus.. oya, Sungmin-ah. Jangan lupa kau harus berpenampilan seperti yang eomma katakan kemarin malam, _ne_? Eomma tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang tidak-tidak, Min. Eomma pergi menjemput appa dulu, _ne_!" teriak eomma Sungmin setelah memberi kecupan pada anaknya tercinta. "Ne, eomma."

.

.

_Diberitakan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi di distrik G dan diperkirakan bahwa tidak ada korban yang selamat atas kejadian ini._

* * *

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sang mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya hingga tengah hari. Dan sampai siang hari, Sungmin masih tetap terduduk diam diatas ranjang empuk milik Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ia masih tetap termenung menatap ke arah depan, tanpa terlihat pasti sebenarnya apa yang Sungmin tatap. Dan Kyuhyun tadi pagi berpamit untuk pergi ke sekolah, yah.. walaupun Sungmin tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa jam terus berdiam diri, akhirnya Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya turun dari tempat tidur. Itu pun hanya untuk ke pergi ke kamar mandi yang masih tetap berada dalam satu kamar dengan kamar tidur. Dengan segera Sungmin melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Haah.. haah.. haah.." terdengar deru napas Sungmin yang menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin pun merosot jatuh bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi sambil mencengkram erat kemeja, kemeja Kyuhyun, yang telah dipakaikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Deru napas Sungmin menggebu bukan karena ia mempunyai suatu penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantungnya maupun bukan karena ia telah melesat ke kamar mandi dengan segera. Namun, semua itu karena begitu Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi, ia melihat pakaian seragamnya di sudut yang sudah bisa dibilang tak layak lagi disebut sebagai seragam sekolah. Terdapat robekan yang terlihat seperti paksaan di bagian kerah, kancing seragam yang sudah tidak menggantung lagi di tempatnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin bagaikan orang yang sedang dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Haah.. haah.. tidak.. tidak.. ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin sambil ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri. Layaknya putaran film yang di-_rewind_, sekelebat bayangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat sepulang sekolah berputar begitu saja di kepala Sungmin. "Andwae.. andwae..hiks."

Bagaikan orang yang tengah kesurupan, Sungmin segera melepas semua kain yang melekat di badannya. Ya, walaupun itu hanyalah kemeja –kebesaran- yang Kyuhyun pakaikan dan celana dalam. Dalam hitungan detik, semua kain tersebut telah jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Sungmin segera menuju ke bawah shower untuk menghidupkan krannya.

Aliran air mengguyur membasahi tubuh Lee Sungmin. Mulai dari rambut hingga mata kaki. Isakan tangis terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Diam.. Sungmin hanya diam saja membiarkan air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Untuk menghilangkan seluruh jejak nafsu yang sudah Kyuhyun tuangkan di tubuhnya. Namun apa daya, bahwa semua jejak tersebut Sungmin sadari tidak akan lepas dari tubuh maupun pikirannya. Dan Sungmin pun langsung saja menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ketempat dimana rasa jijik itu berada. Di leher, tangan, dada, perut bahkan sampai paha dalam. Tetapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak akan menghilang.

"Urrgh.. tidak bisa.. hiks.. tidak bisa, ini semua tidak akan bisa hilang. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku, Kyuhyun. Apa salahku.. urrgh.. sakit.." Sungmin pun membiarkan air mengalir membasahi tubuhnya disertai isakan tangis yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi bila nantinya ia akan sakit ataupun ia akan mati kedinginan. Karena Sungmin sudah tidak tahu apalagi yang perlu ia pertahankan untuk menjalani kehidupannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Haah.. _mianhae_ Min, maafkan aku..'

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah. Sekolah pun masih sepi dari murid-murid lainnya. Jika bukan karena Sungmin yang menolaknya di apartemen miliknya, ia tidak akan berangkat sepagi ini. Apa gunanya, sebagai seorang Cho, anak dari pengusaha ternama, berangkat pagi hanya untuk menempuh pelajaran yang bahkan sudah dikuasainya.

Setelah memasuki area parkir, Kyuhyun segera memakirkan mobil hitamnya. Dari awal berangkat sampai sekarang, dipikiran Kyuhyun hanya ada perasaan bersalahnya kepada Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak heran bahwa ia tadi hampir menyerempet mobil lain karena ketidakfokusannya tersebut.

Kyuhyun terus mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yah, walaupun hal tersebut tidak akan megurangi ketampanan dan auranya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bingung apakah ia harus meminta maaf pada Sungmin atau tidak. Karena Kyuhyun mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi, maka dari itu ia tidak terbiasa untuk meminta maaf pada siapapun. Lagipula kenapa ia meminta maaf? Toh, Sungmin nantinya akan menjadi miliknya.

Berjalan. Terus berjalan, dan akhirnya begitu keluar dari area parkir, ia berhenti di tikungan parkiran sekolah. Terlihat sebuah mobil silver menuju parkiran sekolah. Tetapi Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa peduli apapun yang melewatinya. Namun, setelah ia dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang ada didalamnya, Kyuhyun pun menyeringai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan di dalam mobil, Siwon terlihat bingung memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak kemarin mengganggunya. Sungmin. Ya, Lee Sungmin.

'Aneh.. kenapa daritadi Sungmin tidak menjawab teleponku. Sejak kemarin dia tidak mengabariku. Tadi juga ia tidak ada di apartemennya. Apa dia berangkat dulu, tanpa memberitahuku? Ya! Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin, akan aku sidang kau nanti di sekolah.'

"Eh? Bukankah itu Kyuhyun. Apa lebih baik aku tanya dia saja? Mungkin Kyuhyun tahu dimana Sungmin. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Kupikirkan nanti saja," monolog Siwon di dalam mobilnya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyadari akan apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'Siwon.. Choi Siwon. Bisa kulihat raut wajahmu, haha. Apa kau mencari Minnie-mu—ah ani, Minnie-ku lebih tepatnya. Jangan harap kau bisa berdekatan dengannya lagi.'

"Hheh.. dan _mian__hae_ Minnie-ku sayang. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membuatmu menjadi milikku. Tidak. Tidak akan. Ya, dan kau tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya Min, kau hanya milikku seorang. Dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku seutuhnya," desis Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari sakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas layaknya seorang pemburu yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya.

_To. Minnie_

_Kau milikku, Min. Dan janganlah berharap bahwa pangeranmu akan datang merebutmu dariku._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun tidaklah terlalu memikirkan apa yang diterangkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ di depan kelas. Yah, karena ia sudahlah cukup pintar untuk mengikuti itu semua.

Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Sungmin seorang. Ia masih bingung apakah lebih baik Kyuhyun meminta maaf atau tidak. Kyuhyun ingin sekali meminta maaf setelah melihat kondisi Sungmin yang telah ia perkosa tersebut. Namun, karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka ia urungkan niat baiknya tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah dirasanya sia-sia usahanya untuk menghilangkan jejak yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya, Sungmin pun akhirnya diam pasrah melihat bercak merah keunguan menjijikkan yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan guyuran air yang terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia juga tak peduli kalau nanti ia akan jatuh sakit.

Bayangan eomma-nya terpampang nyata dipikirannya. Bayangan eomma-nya yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga 'sesuatu' yang dimilikinya. Sungmin tahu semua. Tahu bahwa dirinya juga sama dengan eomma-nya. Tahu bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari sedikit namja spesial seperti eomma-nya. Ya, Sungmin tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil. Karena eomma-nya lah yang telah memberitahunya sejak Sungmin lulus Junior High School.

Memang awalnya Sungmin juga kaget dengan apa yang diberitahukan eomma-nya kepadanya. Ia tidak mau menerima itu semua. Tapi setelah Mrs. Lee menjelaskan itu semua ke Sungmin, akhirnya Sungmin merelakan dan mengikhlaskan itu semua. Bahkan ia bersyukur bisa memiliki rahim. Namun, itu semua dirusak seketika dengan datangnya Kyuhyun dan apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Sungmin terdiam di kamar mandi. Menangis tanpa suara. Sungmin takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena sudah berakhirlah pertahanan Sungmin untuk menjaga 'sesuatu' dengan baik-baik. Sungmin takut kalau-kalau ia nanti akhirnya mengandung anak dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. aniyo. Aku tidak akan mengandung anaknya. Tidak. Tidak akan."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa dirinya akan mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa miris mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Karena ia yakin, bahwa takdir Tuhan tidak akan bisa dirubahnya. Tampaklah aliran airmata Sungmin yang terus turun ke bawah melewati pipi mulus Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa kelas telah usai. Kyuhyun hendak pulang menuju parkiran sekolahnya. Namun, belum ia keluar dari kelas, salah satu namja di kelas memanggil Kyuhyun bahwa ada seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun pun dengan santainya keluar kelas untuk bertemu orang tersebut. Dan.. GOTCHA!

_There's a smirk on your face, guy.._

"Oh, Siwon-ssi. Ada apa kau menemuiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tampang kaget, entah itu benar, atau.. yah, kalian tau sendiri.

"Emm, Kyuhyun-ssi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata Siwon ragu, entah ini tepat atau tidak untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Karena dari awal masuk tadi, dipikirannya hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tau, kenapa Sungmin tidak masuk hari ini? Karena kulihat tadi saat istirahat siang, ia tidak ada. Dari kemarin sore setelah pulang sekolah pun, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Apa kau tau dimana dia?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

'Heeh.. jelas saja kau tidak bisa idiot! Karena Minnie telah menikmati malam yang indah bersamaku' Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Eh, _mian_. Emm.. _mollayo_ Siwon-ssi. Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Lagipula bukankah kau namjachingu-nya? Bagaimana kau ini, _cih_."

"Ah, aku merasa mungkin saja kau tahu, karena kau sekelas dengannya. Dan kulihat kau juga cukup dekat dengannya," kata Siwon. Entah ada apa, tapi Siwon sebenarnya cukup ragu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dekat dengan Sungmin. Karena Sungmin sendiri pernah berkata kalau ia tidak dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, entah kenapa Siwon merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh mereka berdua.

Siwon lalu juga mengingat-ingat saat ia menghampiri Sungmin dikelas, dan ia mendapati Sungmin sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Itulah yang membuat Siwon berpikir kalau Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan Sungmin-ssi, akun akan memberitahumu," kata Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Oke, gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi," kata Siwon sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia pamit kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum –berusaha- tulus. Setelah Siwon menghilang dari hadapannya, senyuman 'tulus' Kyuhyun pun berubah 180o berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ya, smirk-nya lah yang datang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berniat pergi dari sini –apartemen Kyuhyun- secepatnya. Segera setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin segera memakai pakaian yang entah kenapa sudah tersedia di atas meja. Mungkin karena sebelumnya telah Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya. Sungmin langsung mengambil tasnya disamping tempat tidur, tepatnya di atas meja nakas. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris sarapan di atas meja nakas yang telah disiapkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Aarkh.. aash.." Sungmin sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia tetap berjalan perlahan keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan _note_ atau pesan pada Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil hitamnya dan segera memasuki apartemennya. Ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana kondisi Sungmin baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dilepasnya sepatu dan ditaruhnya tasnya asal-asalan diatas sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun langsung menuju kearah kamar tidurnya untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Min.. Minnie-ah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Mengapa tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sungmin.

"Ah, benar. Mana mungkin ia mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan ia tidak mau menatapku. Apa ia sedang tidur? Tapi mengapa aku merasa didalam seperti tidak ada orang. Jangan-jangan Sungmin.." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun pun membuka _knot_ pintu dan… seperti dugaannya. Sungmin tidak ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Min! Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin di dalam kamar mandi tetapi tidak ada. Ia keluar kamar untuk mencari ke dapur, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin disana. Terima saja Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang benar-benar pergi dari tempatmu sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur di apartemen kecilnya. Dia sesekali tersenyum pahit mengingat mirisnya jalan kehidupan yang telah dialaminya. Apalagi ditambah dengan sebaris kalimat yang tengah dikirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Sungmin segera menghidupkan ponsel miliknya. Dan segera setelah ponsel miliknya hidup, keluarlah peringatan terdapat pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dan itu semua dari Siwon, kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris memikirkan apakah ia masih pantas menyebut dirinya kekasih Siwon. Setelah apa yang dialaminya kemarin bersama Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia nanti akan menjelaskan pada Siwon tentang ini semua. Sungmin bingung sekaligus takut.

Sungmin pun membuka semua pesan singkat itu dengan perlahan. Pada awalnya Sungmin seperti mendapat secercah harapan untuk melewati kehidupannya ini setelah melihat isi pesan singkat dari Siwon untuknya. Sungmin tersenyum membaca salah satu pesan Siwon untuknya.

_Kau dimana, Min? Aku merindukanmu. Padahal baru kemarin kita tidak bertemu, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, Min. Cepatlah angkat teleponku, Min. Apa kau marah aku tidak mengantarmu pulang kemarin? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Jeongmal saranghae, Min._

Baru Sungmin hendak membalas pesan singkat itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk lagi. Ia mengira pesan tersebut dari Siwon, namun ternyata Sungmin salah mengira. Pesan tersebut bukanlah dari Siwon melainkan dari… Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai nomornya. Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Sungmin. Mungkin.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hendak membuka pesan singkat itu. Dan setelah ia membuka pesan itu, secercah harapan yang datang tadi lenyap begitu saja.

_To. Minnie_

_Kau milikku, Min. Dan janganlah berharap bahwa pangeranmu akan datang merebutmu dariku__._

Dan air mata Sungmin pun turun membasahi pipi putih miliknya lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terdengar suara bel menggema di ruangan apartemen kecil Sungmin. Sungmin terus saja menunduk diam. Air matanya yang tadi deras mengalir, sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Isakannya pun samar-samar terdengar. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bila masih terlihat bekas-bekas ia menangis. Hey, jangan lupakan matamu yang sembab itu, Min.

Sungmin terus menunduk diam, dan pikirannya hanya fokus pada dirinya dan 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menuju ke depan pintu untuk membukanya. Ia tidak peduli suara bel yang terus-terusan menggema dan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari luar. Sungmin tidak tahu itu siapa. Dirinya tidak fokus. Ya, itulah penyebab Sungmin bersikap seperti itu sekarang.

Diputarnya _knot_ pintu depan dan tampaklah seorang namja yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Sedangkan Sungmin yang awalnya hanya menunduk, langsung terbangun dari ketidakfokusannya. Yah, itu semua karena suara itu. Suara seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal betul. Sungmin tidak menyangka ia akan datang ke tempatnya. Sekarang.

"Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**

**Jerenjeengjeeng! saya dataaang ahaha. Sebulan lebih ya? okee itu waktu yg lama XDD**

**Ni aku bawain chapter selanjutnyaa, terserah masih pada inget apa nggak, masih pada nunggu apa nggak, yg pasti kalo baca harus review haha pemaksaan #emang**

**Emm.. ceritanya yg begini adanya yuhuu. Jadi tolong hargai karya abal saya ini *bow***

**Oya, typo? salahkan mata ane sama tangan ane yee haha. Udah deh, yg pada nyari balesan ada di PM kalian. Makasih bgt udah nyempetin review, sini xoxo satu-satu :)))**

**Oh iya, buat reviewer ku tersayang : FAKTA**

**Sepertinya saya harus bilang, kalo anda tidaklah cukup pintar untuk menebak mengapa saya memakai Siwon sebagai orang ketiga. Buat nyari review? ahaha alasan yg basi. Lagipula Siwon jauh lebih baik daripada anda yg menjadi orang ketiga saya, ups buahaha. Oya, dan gk usah pake acara nendang Sungmin segala, karena butt nya Sungmin terlalu bagus buat and tendang, arraseo? sip.**

**Last but not least, thanks to you all who have given me your review :***

**HyunChan2509, minoru, hideyatsutinielf, deviyanti137, Joyer Cloudsomnia, sitapumpkinelf, Maximumelf, Zahra Amelia, Guest, maria8, winecouple, manize83, sissy, KyuWie, Princess Pumkins ELF, Park Young Min-chan, riesty137, Mirukia, xoxo tou you all XDDD**

**sign, Ssam.**


End file.
